Teardrops
by NeoCortex
Summary: Set in season 1. Dean's PoV. Song fic. Teardrops on my guitar. Some words of song changed to fit the story. If you don't like then don't read it. WINCEST SLASH SAM/DEAN Rated M.


_**Set in season one. Dean's PoV. First person.**_

_**The song is Teardrops on my Guitar. I changed some words to fit my purposes for the story.**_

_**Another song fic for my Song fic verse. XD**_

_**Incest of the Sam and Dean persuasion. Rated M for language, Usage of the lords name in vain *snickers* Improper use of the Holy Son's name *snorts and grins* and oral sex in the Impala.**_

_**If you don't like it then why are you reading it?**_

_**In no way do I own Sam and Dean Winchester. They belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own Teardrops on My Guitar. Taylor Swift owns that. I am merely borrowing them for my own pleasure and amusements.**_

* * *

_Sam looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see _

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be _

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about _

_And she's got everything that I have to live without _

_Sam talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny _

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me _

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, _

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night _

I had gone to Palo Alto. I knew I shouldn't. But I had to see him. I missed him and he stopped calling. Or rather, I stopped answering the phone. So when his smile got bright at my walking in I knew I had messed up a bit. Fuck that. I messed up a lot. I should answer my phone more often. What an ass. Not him. Me. I'm an ass... He talks about a girl he's met. They're pretty serious. He shows me a picture. She's blonde. Ironic? I kind of think so. But oh well. He cracks a bit of a joke and I laugh out of reflex. Not that Sammy isn't funny. He is. But I have to hide my own pain. He's happy and its not with me. Her name is Jessica. He says that he can see himself being happy with her. He's totaly in love with her and wants her to be the one he shares forever with. Jesus my heart hurts. '_Time to go Sammy. Love ya baby brother. Call ya later.'_

_He's the reason for the teardrops in my car_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

I slide into the driver's seat outside the restaurant and lay my forehead against the steering wheel. Tears fall and I just can't stop them. He's my everything and no thanks to Dad I've lost him. He's off at school, got great friends, and some girl with blonde hair. But I still hold on to the fact that Sammy is still mine. My family. My blood. Mine. I pull out of the parking lot and drive to where my motel is. Ringing? Who is calling me now? What the hell? _'Sam? Yeah, man that sounds great. Tomorrow? Yeah, I'll be there. Okay, later Sammy. See ya then.'_ Awesome! I get to spend more time with my Baby Boy. I crank the stereo and listen to Thunderstruck all the way back to the motel.

_Sam walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? _

_And there he goes, so perfectly, _

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be _

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love _

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

We're walkin along in a park near his school. Okay, so parks aren't my thing, but Sammy wanted to hang out. So I don't argue. I'm just happy to be with him. He smiles and my heart stops. I can't breathe. God he's perfect! I just wish I could tell him. Just open my mouth and say, _'Sammy I love you!'_ But no...I'm his brother. That's just wrong. Oh look...Blondie's here...Great. He jogs up to her- I bet he's smiling for her too- and hugs her. That's right bitch. Look up into those gorgeous hazel eyes and know that you got fuckin lucky...Whore. Jesus! Listen to me...I sound like the jealous ex...What a pansy!

_He's the reason for the teardrops in my car_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I leave them at their place and get in my car again. Once more, I'm crying in my front seat like a bitch. I want to call Dad's phone and leave a seathing message of how he's ruined everything. How, because of him, I've lost my Sammy. How I'll never be happy because he pushed Sam away. But that won't get me anywhere...I crank the engine and blast the steroe listening to TNT the whole way to the motel.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light _

_I'll put his picture down and maybe _

_Get some sleep tonight_

I'm sitting on the edge of my bed looking down at a picture of him when we were younger. He was sixteen. He had his back to the camera looking over his shoulder with a sawed off in his right hand. I stood beside him facing the camera, a rifle in my right hand and my left resting on the frame of the wide door we stood in at a friend of Dad's. I remember that day. We had been waiting on Dad to hurry the hell up so we could get rid of some ghost at some abandoned place. I miss those days. We worked so well together...The clock reads midnight. Time to put the picture away and turn off the light. _'Night Sammy.'_ I whisper to the picture in the darkness.

_He's the reason for the teardrops in my car_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough _

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

We're in the Impala. Blondie's dead. Sam's crying in the front seat. My heart is breaking for him. His happiness; ripped from him by the same thing that tore Mom from us. I rub his back as he sobs into his hands. _'Don't worry Sam, we'll find this thing. We'll kick it's sorry ass and send it straight back to hell.'_ I know I may not be able to keep that promise, but I can sure as hell try. I'll do anything for Sam. I keep the radio low as we drive now. Sam doesn't like it that loud. I convince him to help me out, we go looking for Dad. Dad'll know what to do.

_Sam looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_.

We know where Dad is now...But Dad wants us to do a job. We've just finished dealing with a damned Pagan God Scarecrow thing. Emily's on a bus heading out of the town full of people that were going to sacrifice her and me to appease their stupid crop god and Sam and I are heading off as well. He looks at me and I have to smile so that he doesn't see that I'm in pain. Not from the salt and burn thing. No. I'm in pain because I'm still in love with Sammy and I can't say anything. He's still dealing with his own pain and loss. _'I love you Dean.'_ Wait! Did he really...? _'Love you too man.'_ my words are reflex. _'No, De, I love you.'_ I look over at him, sparing a moment as there is clear road ahead. _'I know I shouldn't, but I do. You've always been there, even when I was with Jess. You've always been there to protect me and take care of me. I love you Dean.'_ I pull over and can't help myself. My lips are all over his. And son of a bitch if he doesn't taste good! His lips part so freely beneath mine. I taste, savor, claim! Sammy is mine! All mine. And he loves me! Can you believe it! All this time I thought it was just me! My hands are on him, under his shirt and all over his skin. I feel muscles beneath hot flesh bunch, twist, and contract as he moves beneath and against me. When did I take his shirt off? I blink and revel in the glory of his bronze skin. _'So beautiful Sammy.'_ I purr out as I lean down and start to lick, kiss, nip, and bite my way across his flesh. Starting at the neck and shoulders. I lick at the pulse in his neck, kiss my way down; across his clavicle. I move up momentarily to his adam's apple biting and sucking. He is so gonna have a bruise there tomorrow. Licking back down and kissing at his clavicle again, then down further still. My tongue finds his nipple, pert with desire already. Good to know Sammy wants this as bad as I do. I flick the tip of my tongue over the nipple teasingly. Sam keens in the back of his throat, huskily begging me for more. I've got him pressed beneath me now on the bench seat. I lap at his nipple with my tongue again and pull the hardened area into my lips, sucking, nipping, and licking it into a hardened little peak. I move over and give the same attention to the previously neglected nipple. As I work Sam isn't shy about his desire. He moans out loudly while my mouth works at his nipples. _'Dean!'_ I hear the husky tone in his voice. So sexy when he's like this. _'Please Dean...'_ he pants out, _'Need you De!'_ Sammy is so impatient. I grin now, _'Don't worry Baby Brother,'_ He shivers and my grin spreads, _'You like that...'_ He's all flush and pink now, _'You'll have me Baby Brother.'_ I emphasize the last two words as my mouth returns to his skin. My tongue laps along the line running down Sam's chest to his navel. Such a defined body! God on high he's gorgeous! I moved up again slowly, kissing and licking back up to the top of his rib cage then start back down again. Licking along every dip, kissing at every scar. Nipping at every rib. I move and repeat the same motions on the other side. Sam keens, moans, mewls, pants, gasps, and whimpers at every touch, kiss, lick, and nip. He loves it. And I love him. I hope he gets that through all of this. If he doesn't I might cry. Maybe...I'm level with his navel. I remeber as a kid any time we had a tickle war his navel was uber sensative. He's looking at me with lust filled eyes. So sexy! My tongue darts out and dips into his belly button. There it is! That gasp of pleasure I was looking for. He's up on his elbows and his head drops back. _'Shit! Dean...'_ Listen to him! So hot and worked up for me. Damn if I don't love it! I bet no one else has made him feel like this. Not even Jessica. My tongue dips into his navel again. I swirl it around teasingly. Hips buck up into my chest and I can feel the bulge there press into the top of my sternum. There goes the belt. I lick at his belly button again, nimble fingers working at the snap and fly of his jeans. And off they go! Boxer-briefs follow only seconds behind. Again, I can't help it. I have to admire. Here is Sam, in all his bronze glory, naked on the front seat of my baby. What better way to incorporate my favorite things. Sex, my car, and my Sammy. Fuck if I'm not a lucky son of a bitch! _'Dean...please.'_ His moan snaps me out of my revere. _'Please De...'_ He's panting. Just laying there, look at him! All wanton like. So fucking Sexy Sammy! Jesus Christ! My eyes trail along his toned body. His penis, erect and laying flush against his stomach, leaks pre-cum across his navel. I know there's a gleam in my eye as I look at Sam for he gasps as he watches me lean down and lave up the white substance from his skin. _'Fuck! Dean! Please...'_ I lick my lips, the taste of Sam lingers and I purr out, _'Tell me Sammy. Whaddya want?'_ He's looking at me, pupils blown wide with lust, _'Wanna feel your mouth on me Dean.'_ I lick my lips again, _'Yeah?'_ He nods, chest heaving as he pants. _'Alrighty then...'_ With not another word I wrap my fingers around the base of his hot phallus and lap lightly at the head. He gasps and bucks under me again. I have to hold him down. Boy just can't seem to sit still. I chuckle a bit and take the head of his cock in my mouth. _'Holyshitfuck!'_ Such a foul mouth on that boy. I suck and lap at Sammy's head. The sounds this elicits from him just a fraction of what's to come I'm sure. _'Yes De! Please more!'_ He's begging. I've got Sammy begging me for more! This just keeps getting better and better. I run my tongue along the frenulum, he's whimpering at this. Was that a holy fucking hell I heard? I grin around his head and take a bit more of him in. I suck even more now, my tongue lapping at the slit as pre-cum leaks out again. He mewls, trying to push his hips up to get me to take more in. Ah-ah-ah Sammy. My pace Baby Boy. I swirl my tongue around what I'm sucking at so far and he keens low in his throat. I kinda wish I had a small recorder to play this back for him later. Just in case he denies any of the sounds. Not that he would. He's the girly one. I grin around him again and take in another inch. He moans out a yes. Kinda sounded like a purr if ya ask me. I run my tongue up the underside of his cock and he gasps out, _'Shitfuckyes! Oh Dean yes!'_ I chuckle soundlessly and take him the rest of the way in. This causes another bout of swearing, using God's name in vein, even an Oh-holy-Jesus-Christ is thrown in as I hollow out my cheeks and suck him off like there's no tomorrow. Which for us, everyday is like that. I moved one hand down to his sac and cup him gently. Another round of swears. I begin to squeeze, tug, and roll his balls in my hand while I suck, lick, and nip at his thick, throbbing member. I can feel his balls twitch and pull up in my fingers and know he's close. As a matter of fact, so am I. I've never actually cum without being touched. This might be a first for me. _'Dean! So close De...'_ That's it Sammy boy, just like that. His hips buck and I take his cock deep into my throat, swallowing around him. This sends him over the edge then, _'FUCK DEAN! I'm gonna- Nngghhhh!'_ He's cumming down my throat and I swallow every drop as I let loose my own load in my boxers. Fuck that's hot! I suck him off through the last vestiges of his orgasm and pull back with a pop and a lick of my lips. _'God Dean that was amazing! And completely hot!'_ I grin up at him as I come up for a kiss. I know he can taste himself on my lips as his tongue darts into my mouth and licks all around. I pull back and grin again. So beautiful Sammy. Its time to go now. We need to get to a motel away from that town...I sit back grinning and watching him dress out of the corner of my eye. I pull us back onto the road now. _'Hey Dean?'_ I look over. Hazel eyes are so full of trust I want to weep. _'I love you too Dean.'_

* * *

___**A/N Please R&R. This is my second ever Song fic and I want to know how I did. Y'all seemed to like 'What hurts the most' Will y'all like this one? I hope so...*bounces up and down with anticipation* So please, please, please, read and review. Please~?**_


End file.
